


Strange Moments of Trust

by roguefaerie (samidha)



Series: Season 13 Reactions and Sundry [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean has a death wish, Episode Related, Episode: s13e19 Funeralia, Gen, Grim Reapers, Reapers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 02:11:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14462748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samidha/pseuds/roguefaerie
Summary: All I can say is I can't even tell if my big-ass AU that I refuse to let end has been Kripked or not but it's really close and really far at the same time. PS I have a huge Reaper AU if anyone wants it (started before the season).





	Strange Moments of Trust

**Author's Note:**

> All I can say is I can't even tell if my big-ass AU that I refuse to let end has been Kripked or not but it's really close and really far at the same time. PS I have a huge Reaper AU if anyone wants it (started before the season).

There’s something the tiniest bit bitter, Dean decides, about the fact that Sam doesn’t trust the Reaper.

But then again, it’s like Dean’s said a hundred times. Maybe Dean’s more comfortable with them. He’s met his end plenty of times and welcomed it with open arms (only to have it snatched away again and again). Maybe Dean’s just tired, but he’s often surprised by Sam’s-- Drive? Will? Sheer obstinance? He shouldn’t be surprised by Sam’s obstinance. If anything he should be used to it. Maybe he is, maybe he’s resigned, and that’s the whole thing.

Bottom line, Dean trusts the Reaper. Even if she pops up out of nowhere in his Baby, which he has to admit is weird. And then she backs him into a corner.

She’s seen everything.

And there’s this part of Dean that believes her.

The surprise is written all over Sam’s face, but what can Dean say, he’s had more time to get used to any of the ideas thrown out by this Jessica person. Jessica, not Jess, not Sam’s Jess, but maybe close enough that it’s weird.

Dean’s been deciding what happens around here, for a while, this year. And when he decides to tell Sam he trusts her, Sam goes along with it.

Maybe Sam is doing it just to be included, but Dean’s not actually thinking of that, not yet.

With visible discomfort, Sam agrees. Fine. Dean trusts the Reaper. Their life is a BOC song, just like it’s always been.

Sam looks at her out of the corner of his eye. It’s weird. Thinking maybe--maybe--for a second of someone else, and the lies he told, and the things he didn’t say. Dean can see it on his face. Everyone can. It’s easy to read Sam like a book.

So maybe it’s cruel, but here they are, their world on the brink of destruction again and Sam’s going to have to fold.


End file.
